


Bad Babysitter

by Omoni



Series: Slayers Revisited [10]
Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia discovers that perhaps Lina and Gourry's children should NOT be given the benefit of the doubt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Note: This fic is set before "The Blood That Runs Deep" as a fic for Pharoah_999. So while there aren't major spoilers, there could be? Yeah.

Amelia was a terrible babysitter.

Amelia had always figured that she would do well with children. Really, she was like a child herself - always happy, prone to giggles, loving games and stories and silly things. So really, dealing with two little girls shouldn't have been a problem. It should have been _easy_.

Lina had tried to warn her. "These two brats are monsters," she said, holding the girls in question by an ear each, talking loudly over their whines. "They will eat you up and spit you out. Are you _sure_ you want to deal with this?"

Gourry glared at Lina, and Amelia knew why: this was one of the few chances that the couple had had to spend out of the house and on their own and without children, and without Amelia, their little mini-break would have to be canceled. Both parents loved their girls, but even the best of parents need breaks, and Amelia was happy to offer her help.

Despite the warnings.

"It will be fine, Lina-san!" Amelia chirped with a smile, really and truly believing that it would be. "Ana-chan and Yuki-chan are such sweethearts!" And indeed they certainly acted that way when they visited her in Seyruun. They should even be moreso in their own home, right?

_Right?_

Lina shrugged and let go of her daughters. "Okay," she said. "Your choice. Let's go, kurage."

Gourry leapt to his feet with a whoop and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders. Then he grabebd his wife and slung _her_ over his shoulder. She screamed, and he dashed out of the house before Amelia could change her mind, Lina's screams fading along the way.

"Well," Amelia blinked, somewhat taken aback. She looked at the two girls, who were staring at her with blank faces. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Ana's small and sweet face suddenly broke into a wild-looking smirk. "Yes," she agreed. Yuki looked over at her with a mildly surprised look, but Ana ignored her. "We want breakfast."

"Okay," Amelia agreed. "Now, I'm not great at cooking, but I can make the basics."

She should have kept her mouth shut.

"Like what?" Yuki wondered, her hand going up to her short blonde locks and playing with them in what Amelia should have known was feigned innocence.

"Um, pancakes, and soups. Egg sandwiches, too."

Ana grinned wider. "We want something special," she said.

Amelia blinked once. "Special?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, Something _very_ special."

Amelia blinked again. "Well, like what?"

Yuki looked over at Ana, who looked back. As one, they said, "We want Seyruun banquet food."

"But I don't know how to make that," Amelia said slowly. "I told you what I know how to make."

"That's what we want," Yuki said calmly, her smile wider, now.

"You don't want us to _starve_ , do you?" Ana piped in, her large blue eyes even larger.

It was going to be a long, long day...


End file.
